Green Eyed Devil
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: Percy has had the hardest life you can possibly imagine. But at the age of ten he Is rescued by the goddess Artemis. And at the age of seventeen it seems that everything has turned out well regardless. But then it is all taken away as he is sent to japan to become a devil and get fe is full of little moments like that. But it's much easier when you have a beautiful harem.
1. Chapter 1

Percy stood in absolute shock horror at what Zeus told him. He blinked a few times as if he had just woken up from a trance.

"Sorry, could your repeat that?" Percy asked in the hope that what he said would suddenly have changed in the last few seconds.

"I said, your being sent to japan as an ambassador to make an allies with the devils." Percy knew about this. Because the gods only had real power in america, so they were hoping that by sending Percy over there they could spread their influence. And they didn't like the angles because the gods had their own set of rules so following someone else's wasn't a very appealing, plus the fallen were un trust worth, so they were left to make a deal with the devils (does that count as ironic?).

Percy didn't like the sound of that, life had just started to get cope able and now this! Fucking Hades! What was he going to tell the girls? What was he going to tell Artemis!? Out of all the women and goddesses that could be considered his lovers she was going to take this the most personally. Especially after everything they had been through together.

Zeus went on to explain the details of Percy's travel arrangements but he could only really listen half heartedly. When Zeus finished his explanation of the arrangements he went on to give a little speech about how he was not only helping the gods but also the whole Demi god population. Percy muttered his understanding and left with pure resolve to get back at Zeus by having really ruff sex with his wife and daughters (shame that he could never rub it in his face though).

* * *

Percy lost the rest of his day informing all of his lovers of his soon departure. That caused a lot of tears, shouting, begging, goodbye sex and even a little of his goddess lovers trying to turn him into certain things so that he couldn't leave. But he saved the worst for last. He sat across from Artemis in their apartment with her in her eighteen year old form that she reserved only for his eyes.

"Artemis, what are we gonna do? I don't want to leave here, I don't want to leave you. I mean, I can't even..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist grabbed onto his collar and yanked him forward into a kiss.

"I hate this. I hate that your leaving to somewhere I cannot follow. But I trust you more than anything, so I know you will come back. Or so help me, I will go to japan and I will drag you back here, even if it means putting an arrow through my father and anyone else that try's to stand in my way." Percy could only smile and go back to kissing her.

"Ill write as often as I can, seeing as Iris can't really help whilst I'm in japan. Just remind yourself every day that I love you." Artemis berried her face into his chest taking in his warmth, sent and touch.

"Will you be alright? I mean with sleeping and all?" Percy went silent at her question. His 'condition' made it very hard for him to sleep on his own (talk about humiliating). He looked down at her as he heard her let out a deep sigh. "If things get really bad... You can go sleep with a woman." Percy let go of his lover and stair date her in shock.

"Come again?" She sighed again.

"I don't like the idea but, I don't want you to suffer." Artemis knew about his other lovers but then again he had never hidden anything from her in his life. Which is probably one of the reasons why they could never hate one another.

"I love you."

"I love you too... You stupid male."

* * *

In three days Percy left for japan, there were more goodbyes and many teary eyes. Percy didn't enjoy traveling and he didn't enjoy being away from his lovers. After all he wasn't some heartless man slut, he genuinely lover each and every one of them, and being away from them was killing him.

Percy was meant to follow a map he was given to a place where he was meant to meet a devil that was meant to be taking care of him. But of cause it was in his bag and the air port basters lost his luggage. He was defiantly glad that non of the girls had given him a keep sake otherwise Japan might have had to suffer from another level ten earthquake.

So he decided to do the best thing he could think of and wondered around in no particular direction in hopes of getting lucky and ending up at his destination. Hey he might haves slept with the goddess of wisdom but the best she could really do was make sure that he could speak Japanese. After all in any way that didn't involve violence he was pretty damn dens.

After walking for about three hours he gave up in a huff seeing as it was now eleven o'clock. Why was this happening again? He thought his life had finally had a turn for the better. That will teach him for being an optimist.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Percy looked up to see a pretty black haired girl about the same age as him looking down on him with eyes of concern.

"Yes thank you. Just a bit jet lagged." He reassured her with the gentlest smile that he could muster at that moment.

"You new here?" She asked curiously maybe already getting a hint from the fact that he was white and had a very western style of dressing.

"Yeah. Just arrived a few hours ago. My luck I get lost." He chuckled. The girl blushed a little and shuffled slightly.

"If you like I could maybe help you find somewhere to sleep." Percy was a little taken back by her friendliness. Was she suggesting something? No, she was a virgin (don't ask him how he knew, he had just sort of developed a sense for that sort of thing).

"I'd actually really really appreciate that. The names Percy, please take care of me." He smiled holding out his hand. She matched his smile and shook his hand with her own small one.

"My names Yuma, it's very nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy walked with his new friend Yuma for a few hours talking whitest in search of a shelter for Percy. They talked about simple things, like what kind of music they were into and what their favourite films and foods were. Percy didn't notice it at the time but he wasn't the only one avoiding talking about personal information.

"How about there?" Percy suggested pointing at a building with a flashing pink sign. Yuma went an alarmed shade of red.

"P-P-Percy do you know what that pace is?" He frowned.

"It's a hotel isn't it?" Yuma just looked rather nervous.

"Well yes of a sort..." She muttered causing Percy to frown. "It's a Love Hotel." She elaborated quietly with a now blood red blush. On her explanation Percy mimicked her facial colour. He could speak fluent Japanese but his reading was still pretty bad (dyslexia really does suck).

"Mabel we should look some more." Percy suggested eager to get away from the uncomfortable moment. Yuma gave an affirmative nod as they continued on, eager to get away from the house of sex.

Bored of their pointless endeavour Percy decided that maybe it would be best to just crash on a park bench for the night. When he suggested this Yuma just gave a defeated nod. Percy couldn't help but notice that she didn't offer for him to come over to her place, he didn't mind really seeing as he had sleazed in less pleasant places before, it was the being alone that worried him.

Something about Yuma seamed to set of his demigod instincts. He didn't know what they were trying to tell him apart from the obvious fact that the girl was hiding something. After a few minutes they found a water fountain in the centre of a park. Percy sat down and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear apart from the full moon out. His thoughts went straight to Artemis and he began to sing Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone.

Yuma sat down next to him and enjoyed the sound of his voice. What was wrong with her!? What was it about this guy that made her so weak in the knees. It just seamed that as soon as she looked into his deep green eyes she felt like she could just drown in then. She didn't exactly know how it happened but she found herself wrapped around his arm with her head on his shoulder. He finished singing, letting a pleasant silence come over them.

"That was beautiful." She commented.

"Thanks." He relied quietly.

"Who was it for?" He didn't answer instantly making her fear that she had upset him.

"The first woman that I fell in love with." He answered still gazing at the moon.

"Do you still love her?" The black haired girl asked nervously.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. Percy felt the arms wrapped around his loosen a bit.

"Oh." She replied feeling shot down. "So you have a girlfriend in America." She stated rather than asked. Percy only scratched the back of his head.

"Well I don't really know if you'd call her a girlfriend." The girl he knew as Yuma frowned at him, so he elaborated. "I'm sort of in a weird sort of relationship polygamy. I date a lot of girls that are all completely loyal to me even though I openly admit that I also date a lot of other women... kind of makes me sound like an ass huh" He said the last part with the tiniest bit of distaste for himself. There was a long silence in which Percy expected to be yelled at or hit, but neither came.

"Do you love all of them?" Percy was a little taken back by this.

"Yes, yes I do." Yuma surprised him by moving onto his lap facing him.

"So is there a chance of you loving me too?" She asked shyly regardless of her position. Her dark eyes met his green ones and gears began to turn. Percy wrapped his arms around her figure and they both moved in at a mutual speed until their lips met and they began to kiss. Percy could tell that it was the girls first kiss so he made sure not to rush her. After a few seconds they began to put movement into the kiss. After another few seconds Percy was surprised to find the girls tunge pushed up against his lips. He aloud her enter for her to explore his mouth and even though it appeared to be her first kiss she seamed to be trying to take dominance. Given his experience it would have been easy to dominate her but decided to let her have her way.

After a few minutes they broke apart breathing at a heavy pace. They locked eyes and smiled. Percy couldn't put his finger on it but that smile seamed different from the ones that he saw earlier that night, it seamed more real. Which only made his heart brake as he watched it fade from her face. All of a sudden all the affection was gone and she wasn't looking at him, as if she had made a terrible mistake. She climbed off of him and backed away quickly.

"I-I sorry, his was a mistake." She said quickly. Percy felt himself panic.

"I'm sorry, d-did I do something wrong. I did I'm sorry." He said in an almost begging tone as she still refused to look at him. She shook her head, he could swear he could see tears begin to build.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered before running away from him. Percy didn't chase her, he didn't think he could. He felt as if he was missing something really important and that was the reason she ran off. Or maybe she realised that it was a bad idea to make out with a stranger that she only just met, somewhere secluded and at night. Probably the later.

Percy cursed and got up. He walked over to one of the benches and laid down on it getting as comfortable as possible. He closed his eyes and wondered if he would ever see Yuma again. He closed his eyes and drifted off into Morpheus's realm, di immortals he hated sleeping alone.

* * *

**MOVE!**

Percy's eyes snapped open and jumper off the bench just before it exploded! He rolled and got to his feat and looked at his attackers (thank Zeus for demigod instinct right).

"Hum, impressive." Percy looked to see a man in black robes with black wings flying above him.

_Shit! A fallen angel, How the Hades did they find out about me!?_ Percy had been debriefed on the Fallen angles. The were currently the devils main concern and whilst he had been expecting to face them, he hadn't been expecting them to appear this soon.

"Your sacred gear should be quite impressive." The man commented whilst creating a spear of dark light in his hand. Percy knew what sacred gears were and was relieved to find out that the fallen didn't know who he really was, but he was surprised to find out that he had one in him.

Percy dodged another few light spears that the fallen though at him. His enemy was predictable and not too strong, but Percy was unarmed so he couldn't afford to waist time in case more of his kind came.

"I was wondering why Raynare didn't handle you herself. Perhaps she got distracted by those pretty eyes of your!" The man laughed mockingly. Who was Raynare? No! now wasn't the time, he needed to focus on the fight. He ran over to the fountain and summoned his water powers to destroy his enemy.

Nothing Happened!

He tried again.

The water didn't move!

What the fuck. Why wasn't the water moving to his will!? The gods Influence! The gods had little power out of the west so demigods had non! Hell of a time to find out!

Snapping out of his anger and disappointment he dodged another light spear by the skin of his teeth. with his demigod abilities this guy would be easier to kill than swatting a fly, but as a regular mortal it was going to get a lot harder.

"Enough!" Growled the fallen angel, loosing all interest in trying to his Percy with his spears. The fallen angel went to pull something out of his coat and Percy took his opening. He dashed over to the wreckage of the bench and grabbed the two biggest pieces of wood. Percy though one as the dark angel tried to pull out some kin of light sword, hitting him in the hand, causing him to drop it.

"Fuck!" Cursed the fallen. Percy through the second hitting his enemy in the face earning a satisfying scream of pain. But Percy wasn't done yet. He ran at the man, making an impressive jump, grabbed the back of his cloak and through him to the ground. The man his the ground and coughed blood from the impact to his spine. Percy dropped and mad sure that he landed with his knees hitting the mans ribs first. There was a loud crunch and before the fallen could scream, Percy twisted the mans neck sharply, causing it to snap and killing him instantly.

The man faded in a dark light and Percy let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He hadn't been in a life or death battle for a while so he was glad that he wasn't too out of shape. He began to wonder how he was going to look after himself without his powers but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down to see a dark spear piercing through his chest. He dropped to his knees and fell on his face as the spear faded.

"Ah, so he couldn't even kill one human. How pathetic." Percy heard an older woman's voice complain. "You were pretty cute too kid, shame that you gotta die, so that we can have you sacred gear." That was all Percy heard before he blacked out.

* * *

**Hey Master? Master? HEY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE MASTER!?**

_Huh?_

**Yay, your alive!**

_What the Hades!_

**Yeah, you nearly died again. I was really worried there, I thought I would have to wait another few hundred years for you to come back again. **

_What are you talking about?_

**Don't worry about that too much my lovely Master. It will all become clear in time.**

_Why do I feel that something like that has been said to me before?_

**See its already coming back to you! Now you need to wake up right... NOW!**

* * *

Percy shot upright in in bed. Feeling non of the pain that you would expect to come with being stabbed.

"Ah, you awake." Came a gentle male voice. Percy looked to see a handsome man with long blood coloured hair.

"Excuse my bad manors, but who are you!" Percy asked. The man offered a kind smile.

"My name is Serzichs Gremory. I am the current King of devils. We were meant to meet my younger sister at the air port but certain businesses interrupted that." Serzichs apologised.

"Well I am alive so worries. I apologize for my poor manors. My name is Perseus Jackson, I am the one the Gods have sent to help make peace with you and the other devils." Serzichs was pleasantly surprised by the boys calm demeanour in front of a superior whilst still in bed.

"Well Mr Jackson it is certainly nice to meet you also. But I'm afraid that you did in fact die." Percy frowned. "Did the gods explain Evil pieces to you" Percy needed. "Well, a long story short is that you died and I resurrected you with a King piece making you a high class devil." To those that didn't know Percy he would have appeared calm and collected, but those that did know him would recognize that he was probably having 10 emotional breakdown all at once right now.

But Percy manager to hide it all well and only let it out in a heavy breath. He then asked Serzichs to explain what being a High Devil entailed.

"Well you don't have any responsibilities per say, but you can help out other high devils for a price. And whilst you don't have to you can form your own peerage if you so wish." Percy nodded.

"The fallen said that they intended to kill me because they wanted a sacred gear from my body. If I died then does that mean they got what they wanted." Serzichs shook his head.

"Strangely no. Your sacred gear is still in your body, which I assume means that they somehow were unable to extract it from you body." Percy frowned as he climbed out of the bed glad to find himself fully dressed and healed. He gave the Devil king a polite bow.

"Thank you. I mean that in the most sincere way possible. And I hope to be of help to you in the future." Serzichs only smiled.

"There's no need for such formalities. Besides if the gods would send you as their representative I imagine you will make a fine devil." Now it was Percy's turn to smile.

"I won't let you down." Serzechs gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't. Now come, we have quite a bit to discus." They walked out of the bedroom and down a flight of stairs into a living area. From what Percy could tell it was a nice house.

"Like it?"

"Yeah it's great."

"Good because your going to be living here." Percy wanted to hug the Devil king for a moment, but settled with a 'thank you'.

"But before you get settled let me explain some things to you. First of all, you will be attending Kuoh highschool, where my sister attends. I'm sure that she will take good care of you given the circumstances."

_School!_ Percy thought. _Oh, Hades! Don't mention that you've never been before! Don't mention that you've never been before!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish to state that this story was inspired by a challenge designed by tensa zangetsu 1**

* * *

Ok here are the problems Percy has so far since his twenty four hours of being in japan.

Got lost at an air port (tick).

Loose his possible friend (tick).

Get attacked (tick).

Loose his powers (tick).

Get killed (tick).

Get resurrected as a devil (tick).

Find out you have some kind of weapon in your body somewhere (tick).

Find out you have a fricken fiancé (tick)!

Join a cult and take part in a mass suicide (work in progress).

Oh and getting told that you need to go to school for the first time (super bold red tick)!

Percy looked himself in the mirror studying how the Kou uniform fitted on him. He looked like a shmuck. He sighed heavily knowing that he had no choice seeing as he wanted to get on the devils good side. But on the up side he found that some level of his power had returned, he could move water at some level and it could rejuvenate him on touch.

After collecting his things and shoving them into a bag he headed for school. Luckily he had a map this time and was highly unlikely to get lost. Except his map reading skills were some what on the... shit side.

After wondering somewhat aimlessly for about seven minutes he spotted three teenage boys dressed in the same uniform as him. They were all staring at what looked like a porn magazine as they walked with creepy grin on their faces.

"Hey!" called out Percy. The three boys looked at him and suddenly their faces turned into looks of disgust, what the Hades? "You guys go to Kou right? I got a bit lost and was wondering if you could show me the way."

"I don't help the likes of you!" growled the glasses wearing kid looking away from Percy.

"I sympathises with my colleague!" added the bald kid mimicking his friends movements. Percy was getting pissed now.

"Why not, and what do you mean 'the likes of me'!?" If they had a problem with him being white he might have to rip their heads off with his bear hands (and he knew he could do that from experience).

"WE DON'T LIKE PRETTY BOYS!" they shouted in unison. Percy had no idea how to react to that.

"Sure you can come with us we're on our way there now." helped the third guy with a pony tail. Percy's instincts told him that there was something dangerous in the kid, but it wasn't awake yet. Stupid instincts telling him to be careful.

"Thanks man. The names Percy, I'm new around here so I appreciate the help." Percy said holding out his hand the pony tail kid not really giving a damn about the other two.

"The names Isse, good to meet you." Percy couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the boys magazine.

"I gotta admit, you got guts reading something like that in public." Isse's perverse smile returned.

"Are you kidding me! This issue is amazing! Check this chick out!" Isse declared a little too loudly as they neared the school, whilst shoving the magazine into his face. Percy looked at it, oh boy, he was going to have to brake the poor kids heart.

"Dude, you do know that this has been CGI altered to make her tits look bigger." Isse froze along with the other two. "You see how they appear to bulge out near the ribs? Breast usually don't usually have a shape like that." The three boys dropped to their knees as if they had suddenly lost all faith in the world as they knew it. Percy studied them for a moment before waterfalls suddenly broke from their eyes scaring the crap out of Percy. He looked around to find that the school was just down the road. "Well... Schools just there and I don't want to be late on my first day so... bye."

Percy made his escape before the boys turned their heart break into rage. As first walked through the school gates almost all eyes were on him. There were a lot of hushed whispers and a few excited squeals about his appearance. Great his first day and already people were talking about him. He looked at his ID card which said which class he was in now all he needed was someone to tell him where it was. He looked at the people passing buy and gently grabbed one of them by the arm.

"Sorry to bother you but could you tell me where this is?" He asked holding out his ID. He took a look at the person that he grabbed. She was a cute short white haired girl. She barely came up to his shoulders and he wasn't sure why but he felt a terrible urge to hug her. She looked at the ID then back at him.

"Follow me." She instructed in an emotionless voice, Percy followed.

"Thanks for the help. The names Percy by the way." He informed the shorter girl.

"Koneko, Koneko Toujou . Nice to meet you Jackson-kun." She replied in the same tone. She stopped suddenly causing him to nearly bump into her. "We're here." Percy checked the door number and smiled.

"Thanks Koneko." he said before gently stroking the top of her head (weird? He just sort of found himself doing it). The girl looked surprised but then her face seamed to relax as if almost comforted by it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Percy spun around to find the source of the scream. It was that Isse kid from earlier pointing directly at him and Koneko who's facial expression seamed to alter into one of extreme annoyance.

"Bye Jackson-sempia." Koneko said before leaving. _"Sempai? Oh yeah 'upperclassmen' duh! _Isse didn't hesitate in dashing straight up to Percy and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"How?! How did you do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Make Koneko-chan smile!" Percy wondered if that counted as a smile.

"Just got the magic touch I guess." Percy answered dully. Isse suddenly became deadly serious.

"Teach me."

"What?" Percy was getting a bit uncomfortable with the other guy getting too close.

"Teach me how to get women like that!" Percy was stunned for words once again. "It is my dream to have my own harem! Please teach me my ways, Shisho!" _"Shisho!" This guy is calling me "Master/teacher" seriously! And why to the Japanes have so many Gods damned titles. _

"Um, sure!" The bells went. "Well we best get to class. Is this your class by any chance?"

"Hia, Shisho!" D_amn this guy is enthusiastic._The walked into the class and Percy could instantly feel all of their eyes on him. He took a free seat near the window and keeping his eyes down hoping that they would all stop staring. The teacher walked in and took attendance before clearing his throat.

"Um, we have a new student joining us today. Could he please come to the front and introduce themselves." Percy cursed under his breath before getting out of his seat and walking to the front. The staring all began again this time accompanied by muttering. When Percy got to the front he and introduced himself.

"Hi, my names Percy Jackson. I just moved here from America so I'd appreciate it if you would looked out me and... well yeah." Percy looked to see the girls staring at him with dreamy eyes and the guys (excluding Isse) muttering cures under their breath. This was going to be really troublesome.

"So, any questions for Percy-kun?" asked the teacher. Almost all of the girls arms shot up. Percy randomly pointed at one of them in the front row.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Oh wow a hard one right off the bat.

"Um, that's kind of hard for me to answer." The girls looked curious.

"Why?" _Because I have already had sex with more women than I have fingers and toes, and I'm not even twenty._

"Let's just say that I'm not the sort of guy that a good highschool girl should be dating." He answered giving a weak smile. The girl's blush deepened dramatically and the girls began to squeal as they mimicked her face colour. _Wait what?! What the hell?! _Percy picked another question, this time from a girl with a haul seat.

"You said 'you' moved here from America. What about your parents?" Damn another hard one.

"Well, it's just me. You see my dads a bit important in some American circles so he had to stay, and I moved here so that I could see some more of the world." Well it wasn't all a lie. He picked another few hands, and then he noticed a girl at the back with her hand up. She had been so quite he seemed to have impossible missed her. She had freakishly long hair that covered all of her head except for her noes (which was cute, if noes' could be cute). He pointed at her and for some reason most of the class gave the girl almost disgusted looks.

"Do you believe In love" She asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't even hesitate? Does that mean you yourself have experienced it?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe love can exist between any two people?" The girls all looked interested by that.

"Don't you only get one question?"

"Yes, but we've come this far so why stop now?"

"Good point. Yes, I believe love can exist between any two people." Percy could have sworn that he saw a smile under all that black hair.

* * *

The day went past pretty slowly. _No wonder people are always complaining about school. This sucks! _When the lunch bell went off Percy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived as he was swarmed by a pack of girls who gathered around asking if he had lunch and if he would like to eat with them. He was about to try and make an excuse except he was interrupted by multiple squeals. He turned and noticed a small horde of girls gathered around a blond boy standing in the door way. He had a gentle face and Percy had no doubt that if you put him in girls clothes you would easily mistake him for a just that. The two locked eyes, green met blue and Percy could almost feel a spark. _Wait what! A spark! Wo, wo, wo! What! I am not gay! _

The boy smiled at him. _Oh di immortals that was a nice smile._ He walked over to him and took a glance at Isse.

"Isse-kun, Bucho wants us to meet in the clubroom." The pretty boy said.

"Hia! Later Shisho!" And with that he was off. Percy had to give the guy credit for enthusiasm.

"Shisho?" The pretty boy asked.

"I don't think you want to know." The blond just nodded.

"I am Yuuto kiba by the way." He said holding out his hand. Percy got up and shook it.

"Percy Jackson." Yuuto just smiled and nodded. _Damn that smile!_

"I know, Rias Gremory wants to meet you now." The murmurs began all over again and Percy inwardly cringed. He _really _didn't want to meet his fiancé. He let out a deep sigh.

"Than we best get going." Percy got out of his seat and followed Yuuto much to the confusion of everyone else in the class.

_This is going to be so much fun._

* * *

**Hey people. Just an apology to say I'm not going to give you a heads up as to who is in the Harem but do expect a few OC's (I really hope you like them.**

**Please review. Tar-ra :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy walked with Yuuto in silence up to an old building on the campus. From what Percy could tell the place had no structural risks so he had to wonder why the building was not in use. When he voiced his curiosity Yuuto simply said: "The old building is used for the Occult Research Club." A whole building for just one club? Percy might not be an expert on schools but even he knew that was abnormal. _The devils must have influence over the school. I wonder if they sent me here just so that they could keep an eye on me. Hmm this might deserve some amount of investigating._

When they walked into the club room Percy noticed that it was more like a fancy office than a club room, with leather sofas, a large table and a large desk at the head of the room. But what really caught his eye was the girl sitting behind the desk. She had long pure blood red hair (as apposed to Artemis' auburn hair) bluish-green eyes and a look on her face that told him that if she hadn't been trained to be nothing short of pleasant she would be testing out the idea of 'looks that could kill'.

"So I guess you Rias then." Percy asked trying not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt.

"That is correct. And you are Percy Jackson, correct?" Percy noticed her voice was gentle but there was no emotion behind it, as if she were hiding all of her emotions. Percy gave a nod to her in confirmation. "I wish to first apologize. Because of me you were put through quite an ordeal and you were killed for my mistake. I'm sorry." She stood and bowed her head as she apologized. _Ok, that was genuine, so she can't be too bad._

"Don't worry about it I mean I'm not dead or anything so it's alright. I mean I was dead, but I'm not now. Am I rambling, it feels like I'm rambling." Rias giggled and Yuuto chuckled. Gods that was a nice sound. Rias took a breath to compose herself before sitting back down.

"But really, if there is anything you need. Just let me know after the trouble that you have been put through because of me it is the leased I could do." She added with a serious tone. Percy smiled and shook his head.

"I survived thanks to your brother so as far as I am concerned the debt is paid." Rias nodded her head but still looked unsatisfied. _Looks like she proffers to pay her own debts, I can respect that. _"Anyway, not to be rude or anything but why did you ask me to come here?" Rias took a deep breath and straightened in her chair.

"We need to talk..." _Good Gods we haven't even know each other and we are already having 'the talk'! _"... about this engagement. My brother has a habit of engaging me to men for political purposes, so feel no obligation to take it to heart." _Was that a polite way of saying "Shove off, your not my type"?_ Though Percy could tell that there was some truth behind the red heads word he couldn't help but feel hat she was exaggerating. Percy smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Well that's a relief." Rias and Yuto looked at him strangely. "I honestly didn't know about the engagement until yesterday so I was really surprised. And this really isn't something personal to you but I really don't intend on getting married anytime soon." Rias smiled at his response and Yuuto gave him an approving look. Percy left out the fact that in ancient Greek culture a man and woman became married if they shared a bed meaning that he already had many-many wives (true fact), he wondered how they might look at him differently if he told them that?

"I must admit that I am relieved to hear that." Rias said giving him a smile that no doubt brought many men down to one knee. _Mabey this once I should have kept my stupid mouth shut? _"Either way I did promise my brother to look after you and I am nothing if not a woman of my word. So I would like to introduce you to my peerage. You can come out now!" Percy looked as a woman with long dark-dark purple hair tied in a pony tail walked out from a door behind Rias, Koneko appeared from behind one of the couches and Isse fell comically out of the closet to his left.

"You had your peerage hiding encase I turned out to be violent?" Rias looked a little ashamed and Percy laughed. "Don't sweat it, you would have been foolish to have not made up some form of insurance." He had to admit these guys were pretty good at hiding their presences (excluding Isse of course), if he hadn't had the training with the huntresses he probably wouldn't have been able to notice their presence. Both Koneko and Isse were shocked to see who the man in question was.

"Jackson-sempie?" Koneko asked with that adorable quite voice of hers.

"Sisho?!" Isse yelled in shock, much the the annoyance of one Koneko. _Damn this guy is loud._ "Your a devil too!?" Percy just shrugged. He wasn't too surprised by this truth judging by their presences'. _That still doesn't explain the other feeling I'm getting from Isse though, I wonder what it is?_

"'Shisho'?" Rias asked.

"Don't worry about it." Percy shot in quickly so that Isse would have no chance to explain. Rias raised an eyebrow but didn't linger on it.

"Allow me to introduce my Peerage. My queen Akeno Himejima." The dark haired ponytail girl gave a bow.

"It's nice to meet you Percy-kun."

"My knight Yuuto Kiba." Yuuto also bowed.

"I apologize for the delayed formal introduction."

"My rook Koneko Toujou." Koneko gave a small nod.

"Please look after me."

"And my pawn Isse Hyodo." Isse just gave a smile that threatened to rip his face in half. _They seem like a nice enough group, mabey things aren't so bad after all. _"I also have a bishop but he is currently indisposed at the moment." Percy smiled at the end of their introduction.

"Well I suppose I'm in your care so, please look after me." He said giving a bow. Percy and the club spent the next hour and a half having small talk and generally getting to know one another. But at the end of it Percy pulled himself up and excused himself.

"Where are you heading" Isse asked.

"My stuff is meant to be arriving today so I have to head home and unpack."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I could actually use the help if your offering." Isse got up smiling at his friend and started to head to Percy's new home.

* * *

As the two walked home Percy decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how did you end up a devil?" Isse scratched to back of his head a little sheepishly.

"I got killed by a girl that I thought was my girlfriend and Bucho brought me back." _ 'Bucho?" Oh yeah 'Club President_ '_ Come on Percy keep up!_

"I'm sorry to hear that." The guy was a bit of a perv but he didn't disserve anything like that.

"So your engaged to Bucho, huh? NICE!" Percy laughed. _It's hard not to like this guy._

"Yeah but it's more a political thing so I don't think we're actually going to give it a try."

"But Shisho... HER BOOOOOOOBS!?" Now that Percy thought of it, she did have a very hour glass shape for some one that was so young (here he thought Asians were meant to have modest body shapes). But Percy decided to ignore the question and instead point out that they were close to his new house.

When inside they were greeted by a large number of boxes. Percy had to wonder how they all got in there. The pair began unpacking but Isse seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking for Isse." Percy voiced his curiosity.

"Where's your legendary American porn?"

"You really do have a one track mind don't you."

"YES!" _Don't sound so proud. _"Hey, what's this?" Percy went over to see what he was talking about. He looked down to see a large steal box with an envelop on the top. looking closely at it there were the symbols of a hammer and a dove on the card. _Aphy and Hephaestus? They sent me something together? But that would entail them being in the same room!?_

"So what is it?" Isse asked.

"A gift off some friends I guess." I chose not to elaborate it would take way too long. He picked up the envelope to discover two letters. The first was from Hephaestus.

**Dear Perseus,**

**I was told that you got sent away.**

**So here's something to help keep you alive.**

**Hephaestus**

**p.s. I worked with my pain in the ass wife to make this, so be grateful!**

_Worked together!? as in, in the same room!? This is a historical moment! And I have written proof! _He then opened the one from Aphrodite.

**Darling Percy**

**I miss you every moment you aren't here!**

**I was scared that something terrible might happen to you so I worked with **

**my infertile husband to make this to help keep you safe. It was a massive **

**pain in the ass so you better take me on one hell of a date to make up for this.**

**With all my heart.**

**Your Aphrodite. xxx**

Percy smiled at her letter before undoing the lock on the chest. When it opened there was a large rush of grey smoke that made Isse gag. When the smoke cleared the pair stared at the contents in absolute shock.

"Shisho?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a cute girl in this box?"


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Isse stared down at the girl in the box. She had short brozish-brown hair that seamed unable to pick a direction. She looked like she could only be a year younger than them with boyish features that weren't necessarily unattractive. She was unmoving in her box all wrapped up in her self with only a shapeless white dress to keep her modest.

"Dude? Why is there a naked chick in one of your boxes?" Percy only shrugged as he lifted the girl out of the box a little clumsily. He couldn't help but notice her skin was too cold to be that of a human that hadn't been kept in a freezer for a week. "So who is she?"

"If I was to guess... She's an android." Isse visibly brightened with excitement.

"What?! Like a Robot!?" Percy nodded.

"Judging by the note that came with her, she was made by two of my friends." He said not wishing to elaborate. "Only question is;, Where is the on switch?" Percy searched her body looking for something that might look like a switch, as Isse bounced on his toes in excitement. After a few minutes of searching Percy started to get frustrated. _Ok, now think Percy. She wasn't only made by Hephaestus but also Aphy, so how would she have an android girl woken up... Oh! Well yeah Duh!_

Percy turned to Isse with a serious expression. Accidentally scaring the poor guy out of his skin.

"Wh-what? What is it?" Percy fixed him a stern look.

"Isse. This is very important so listen carefully. I am going to wake this girl, but by using a technique that was banned by my gods. So I must ask you to leave or if they find out about this they may torture you to death for being a witness. So I need you to stand outside and don't look in here until I tell you otherwise. Understood?" Isse Went paler than a clean peace of paper.

"Y-y-y-yeah. S-s-s-s-sure. I-I mean of course." Percy watched the poor guy leave the room. Damn that guy was gullible. Without a moment to waste Percy began to focus all his thought on the feeling that he got around Artemis, Aphrodite and all the other women that he loved. Then He placed his lips against those of the androids and she began to feel her body heat up and saw behind closed eyes a bright pink light. As Percy suspected: 'It was loves kiss that woke beauty.'

As Percy moved back and saw her body properly for the first time she was indeed that, beautiful. Her proportions were modest but not non existing and as she opened her eyes he was fascinated by the charming colour of rust. For a moment he two just stared into one another's eyes completely captivated. But like all good things it must come to an end with Percy getting falcon punched. Percy looked back at the android completely baffled.

"What the fuck was that about!" Percy demanded jumping to his feet. The android snorted and jumped to her feet.

"You were lookin' at me weird! I Didn' like it!" The robotic girl came up to Percy's chin but still managed a vicious glare. Before the two could start trading blows Isse burst through the door.

"Shisho! You ok? what happened? Oh, cool! The Cyber girls up!" The looked at Percy.

"Who the 'ell is tha'?" Percy just scratched his head.

"This is Isse. I imagine your programed to know who I am?" The brunet nodded. "And you would be?"

"Ain't got a name." The robot stated with an uninterested shrug. "Mum an' dad said you could give me a name." _Mum and dad? Does she mean Aphrodite and Hephaestus? Wow, so this is the only child that these two ever had... even if she was built._ Percy thought for a moment trying to think of a good name.

"How about Agatha Agape?" The robot thought for a moment.

"Yeah that's a cool name I could use it." Percy decided not to tell her that the names translation from Greek was 'Good Love.' Don't ask him why he just thought it was appropriate for a child of Aphrodite.

"This is so cool." Isse muttered/squealed. Percy let out a sigh.

"What are we going to do about your clothes?"

"Don't worry abou' it. Mum an' dad sen' some." The bronze girl then headed off searching through the boxes.

"Shisho," Isse whispered "she talks a little funny doesn't she?" Percy nodded.

"They must have slacked off when it came to her speech, and her manors." Percy muttered the last part still a little in pain from the punch, the girl could throw one hell of a punch. Percy made a mental note not to try provoking her for fun. Just as he was thinking that Agatha returned wearing blue short-shorts and a baggy white tank top. Percy hoped he wasn't going red whilst Isse gained a perverse grin. Percy managed another one of Agatha's falcon punches but Isse had no such luck.

"What the fuck was that about then!" Percy demanded.

"You was lookin' at me funny." She glared. Percy blushed and nugget his unconscious friend with his foot. They both looked him now with some level of concern. "Think I killed 'im?" Percy Gave him another nudge.

"Well I think he's breathing." He phone Isse's phone in his pockets. "I'll call his master and ask her where his house is and then we are going to carry him there. And you had better apologize to him tomorrow."

"Tsk, ya serious? An' what makes ya think i'll be seein' him tomorrow?" Percy already found Rias' number and it was already ringing.

"Because you are going to school."

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, Rias, yeah high. I was just wondering where Isse's house was... No, nothing happened don't worry, he just passed out from standing up too quick and it seemed a little mean to wake hi up so... Oh, ok thanks... No I don't but I can ask for directions... Don't worry about it I have this handled... No, no it's the least I can do... Ok, bye." Percy put the phone back in Isse's pocket and lifted him by putting one of his arms over his shoulders. He then noticed Agatha was still gaping at him. "What?"

"Why da fuck am I goin' to school?!"

"Because I said so now lets move." Percy replied without missing a beat. Agatha followed Percy still looking like he had just killed her puppy.

* * *

"Where the Hades are we?" Percy grumbled a little frustrated. He then noticed Agatha hadn't stopped walking. "Where are you going?" Agatha stopped and looked back at him.

"My brain is a super computer, GPS is basic software." She smirked. "Seeing as my brain is a 'super computer' there ain't no reason for me to go to school is there?"

"Nice try now carry on." Agatha 'tsk-ed' again and began to lead the way. They eventually stopped outside a house ladled Hyodo. Percy rang the bell with a still passed out Isse on his shoulders. They were greeted by a middle aged woman hat Percy assumed was Isse's mother.

"Oh, my God Isse!" Percy flinched along with the unconscious pervert at the mention of the biblical deity. "What happened!?"

"I hit him." Agatha offered. All panic left misses Hyodo's face and changed to an expression of 'Oh, that's what happened."

"Oh! I'm sorry please come inside. You must be tiered from carrying Isse, just dump him on the sofa, he will come around where he smells food." Percy said his thanks and came in with Agatha, trying to ignore Isse's mothers reaction to her son being KOed. Percy carried him in and noticed a middlaged man that he assumed was the father. The man looked panicked at the sight of his passed out son.

"What happened to Isse?!"

"This young lady here knocked him out."

"Oh... Well it was damn decent of you to carry him home."

_The Tartarise kind of reaction is that!_ Was all Percy thought. He placed the KOed pervert down on the sofa hearing him mutter something about 'Glorious Boobs" with a perverse grin. Percy counted his lucky stars that he wasn't accidently groped.

"Would you like some tea... um?"

"Percy, and this is Agatha." He indicated towards the brunet. "And as much as I would love some tea right now we just moved into our home, and we need to start unpacking."

"Oh my, so young and your already living together." Percy and Agatha did a spit take in unison whilst waving their arms frantically.

"N-n-no it isn't like that! She's my cousin!" Percy lied flawlessly but was still unable to hide his blush.

"Yeah, How'd wanna live with a dope like 'im unless they had ta!" Percy was now glaring at her but couldn't help but notice that she also had a significant blush of her own. Mr and Mrs Hyodo were now chuckling at the young pair, whilst Isse was muttering something that was highly age inappropriate.

"Maybe some other time?" Mrs Hyodo suggested. Percy and Agatha both nodded still blushing slightly, before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

* * *

As they began to walk back to their new home a thought pops into Percy's head.

"Agatha?"

"Yeah?"

"Your a android tight?"

"What about it?"

"So can you do any cool android tricks?"

"I can shoot small missiles that can create explosions the size on truck, I can hack technology with my mind, I have super speed and strength and I can do this..." Agatha held out her fist and her fist shot off her arm doing a little circle around them before reattaching itself to her wrist.

"Show off." Agatha stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking. "Agatha?"

"What you want now?"

"Do you want to become a devil?" Agatha made a cute thinking face.

"Would I have to do more work if I became a devil?"

"Don't see why you would."

"... Sure why not... Can androids become devils?" Percy shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Percy Summoned a Pawn piece and held it out to Agatha. It began to glow a bright red as it drifted into her body. She was consumed in a bright red light causing demonic energy to roll off her in waves. As the light dimmed the two stood there expectantly. when nothing happened they began to shuffle a little uncomfortably.

"Well ain't that a fuckin' let down!" Percy had to agrea as he continued to walk home witth the first member of his new Peerage.

* * *

**Sorry if you were wating I thought I had already sent this chapter. Fucking ada you know. but any how I hope you enjoyed and be sure to review... oh and im going to keep the harem members a secret, that way we all have a bit more fun :)**


End file.
